


[podfic] The Tim Stoker Guarantee

by Kess



Series: 2019 podfests [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Asexual Sex, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 20:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: Podfic of The Tim Stoker Guarantee





	[podfic] The Tim Stoker Guarantee

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Tim Stoker Guarantee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972372) by [WhyNotFly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyNotFly/pseuds/WhyNotFly). 

> recorded for podoween prompt 01: DARK

** **

**Fic:** [The Tim Stoker Guarantee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972372) by [WhyNotFly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyNotFly/pseuds/WhyNotFly)

**Cover Artist:** Kess

**Fandom:** the Magnus Archives

**Ship(s): ** Jonathan Sims/Tim Stoker

**Rating:** Explicit

**Warnings: ** n/a

**Reader's Notes: **reading abt asexual characters having sex in a way thats comfortable for them is amazing

**Music:** Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby by Cigarettes After Sex

right click and save as to download!

[here's the mp3](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/TMA/%5bthe%20Magnus%20Archives%5d%20The%20Tim%20Stoker%20Guarantee.mp3) [27MB, 00:34:12]


End file.
